Whats New 2018
---- Here you see all the News of 2018. Current News 4/1/2018 APRIL FOOL'S 2018: TINY PETS AND MOUNTS! Tiny Pets and Mounts Oh no! That dastardly April Fool seems to have pulled off his "small" prank: all our pets and mounts have shrunk! "Haha!" the April Fool laughs as he bursts in the the Tavern, "Enjoy your new and more efficiently-sized friends! Now your pets and mounts are so much easier to keep track of, right? This should certainly increase your productivity!" Lady Glaciate grumbles from her corner table and looks at her mammoth, which is happily cavorting in her teacup. "Well, since I don't have a ride back home to the Stoikalm Steppes at the moment, I disagree." As Sir Stomp sprays tea triumphantly from his trunk, a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. ".…I suppose one could argue it's quite cute, though," she grudgingly adds. It looks like all our pets and mounts are extra small for the time being. Enjoy the fun by checking out everyone's profiles today! Your pets and mounts will return to normal on April 3. Special April Fool's Social Media Challenge! For even more fun, check out the official Challenge posted especially for today! Share your avatar featuring your tiny pets on social media between now and April 3, and you'll have a chance to win gems! ---- 3/30/2018 HABITICA ON INSTAGRAM, SELF-IMPOSED CHALLENGE BLOG, AND WHAT'S THE APRIL FOOL UP TO? Habitica is Now on Instagram! Habitica's Instagram is now live! Follow us for updates and exclusive peeks at behind-the-scenes fun! New Blog Post: Self-Imposed Challenges! This month's featured Wiki article is about Self-Imposed Challenges! We hope that it will help you as you customize Habitica to make it as fun and challenging as you'd like it to be! Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. The April Fool Stops By the Tavern... It's that time of year again, and all Habitica's denizens have been on the lookout for stirrings from the most mischievous Masterclasser: the April Fool. Puzzlingly (and perhaps alarmingly!) he's been unusually quiet considering his favorite day is nearing. He's announced he's keeping his plans small-scale and that they will hardly be noticed, but upon hearing this from Tavern-goers on a visit to Habit City, Lady Glaciate rolled her eyes. "I'd be interested to know what the Master of Rogues considers a modestly-proportioned prank…" she says irritably. Perhaps you should check back over the weekend to see what's in store… ---- 3/29/2018 LAST CHANCE FOR SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, MAGIC POTIONS AVAILABLE INTO APRIL, AND COMMUNITY GUIDELINES UPDATES Last Chance for Daring Dragonfly Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Daring Dragonfly Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Extended Availability for Shimmer and Rainbow Hatching Potions Due to popular demand, we've extended the availability of the Rainbow and Shimmer Magic Hatching Potions until Spring Fling ends on April 30! Be sure to grab them from the Market before then! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Community Guidelines Updates We've made some important updates to the Community Guidelines to make it easier to read, as well as to clarify some policies on subjects such as promotional Challenges, spamming, and more. Be sure to read it before you chat in the Tavern, in Guilds, or in your Party! Thanks for helping us keep Habitica's community happy and safe! Moderator Contact Form Encountering a community issue? There's a new, simple way to get in touch with the moderator team: the moderator contact form! You can access it under the Help menu, under the Helpful Links in the Tavern sidebar, or on the Contact Us page. This is always the best and fastest way to contact a moderator if you need help. We hope that it will be useful! ---- 3/22/2018 MARCH SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND BEHIND THE SCENES BLOG March Subscriber Items Revealed! The March Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Daring Dragonfly Set! You'll receive this set when you subscribe by March 31! If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Equipment to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Behind the Scenes: Staff Podcast Picks! Looking for new podcasts? The Habitica team loves podcasts, and in this special post we wanted to share some favorites that help us get things done, learn, and have fun! Come check them out in this month's Behind the Scenes feature! ---- 3/20/2018 SPRING FLING BEGINS! LIMITED EDITION EQUIPMENT, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND EGG QUEST IS AVAILABLE! Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until April 30th, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column! Depending on your class, you can be a Tulip Mage, Sunrise Warrior, Duckling Rogue, or Garnet Healer. You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before your time runs out... Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including past spring outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Spring Fling event each year, but it's only open until April 30th, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again! Egg Quest Available The Egg Quest is also available again in the Quest Shop! Strange eggs are appearing all over Habitica. Can you collect them all to earn some colorful Egg pets and mounts? ---- 3/15/2018 KEYS TO THE KENNELS AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Release Pets & Mounts! The Keys to the Kennels have returned! Now, when you collect all 90 standard pets or mounts, you can release them for 4 Gems, letting you collect them all over again! If you want a real challenge, you can attain the elusive Triad Bingo by filling your stable with all of both, then set them all free at once at no cost! Scroll to the bottom of the Market to purchase a Key. It takes effect immediately on purchase, so say your goodbyes first! Use Case Spotlight: Spring Cleaning This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Spring Cleaning! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking to start spring with a nice, clean dwelling. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to Make a Difference? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 3/13/2018 SHIMMER AND RAINBOW HATCHING POTIONS; SPRING CLEANING GUILD SPOTLIGHT Shimmer and Rainbow Hatching Potions We've brought back Shimmer Potions, and added a brand-new Magic Hatching Potion: Rainbow! Between now and March 31st, you can buy these Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Magic Hatching Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Shimmer or Rainbow Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Another One Fights the Dust: Guilds for Spring Cleaning There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you with your Spring Cleaning! Check it out now to find Habitica's best communities for help and motivation with cleaning. ---- 3/8/2018 DYSHEARTENER DEFEATED! World Boss: Dysheartener Defeated! Together, everyone in Habitica strikes a final blow to their tasks, and the Dysheartener rears back, shrieking with dismay. "What's wrong, Dysheartener?" AnnDeLune calls, eyes sparkling. "Feeling discouraged?" Glowing pink fractures crack across the Dysheartener's carapace, and it shatters in a puff of pink smoke. As a renewed sense of vigor and determination sweeps across the land, a flurry of delightful sweets rains down upon everyone. The crowd cheers wildly, hugging each other as their pets happily chew on the belated Valentine's treats. Suddenly, a joyful chorus of song cascades through the air, and gleaming silhouettes soar across the sky. Our newly-invigorated optimism has attracted a flock of Hopeful Hippogriffs! The graceful creatures alight upon the ground, ruffling their feathers with interest and prancing about. "It looks like we've made some new friends to help keep our spirits high, even when our tasks are daunting," Lemoness says. Beffymaroo already has her arms full with feathered fluffballs. "Maybe they'll help us rebuild the damaged areas of Habitica!" Crooning and singing, the Hippogriffs lead the way as all the Habitcans work together to restore our beloved home. ---- 3/6/2018 DYSHEARTENER THIRD RAGE STRIKE AND HUG A BUG QUEST BUNDLE World Boss: Dysheartener Attacks the Quest Shop! Aaaah! We've left our Dailies undone again, and the Dysheartener has mustered the energy for one final blow against our beloved shopkeepers. The countryside around Ian the Quest Master is ripped apart by its Shattering Heartbreak attack, and Ian is struck to the core by the horrific vision. We're so close to defeating this monster.... Hurry! Don't stop now! New Discounted Quest Bundle: Hug a Bug! If you are looking to add some insect friends to your Habitica stable, you're in luck! From now until March 31, you can purchase the Hug a Bug Pet Quest Bundle and receive the Snail, Beetle, and Butterfly quests, all for only 7 Gems! That's a discount of 5 Gems from the price of purchasing them separately. Check it out in the Quest Shop today! If you’d prefer not to see bugs in Habitica due to a phobia, check out the Phobia Protection Extension and enable the option for hiding "Beetles"! ---- 3/1/2018 NEW BACKGROUNDS, ARMOIRE ITEMS, RESOLUTION SUCCESS CHALLENGE, AND TAKE THIS CHALLENGE March Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can enjoy Driving a Coach, relax on an Elegant Balcony, and explore a Gorgeous Greenhouse. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Fluttery Frock Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) March 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and New Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild! These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Reach for Your First Achievement, we're focusing on celebrating your progress so far and looking ahead! It has a 15 gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on April 2nd. Congratulations to the winners of February's Challenge: angelaBelacqua, Birgitte, letsleepingmonsterslie, FlyingRhino, and Dani! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "I Am the Night!", with a focus on sleep hygiene. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Cast of Characters!": grand prize winner lovinglyquietcat, and runners-up Hannah, Chrys, CTBG_R0X, lucas br, and Tarashiko! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed the set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! ---- February 2018 2/28/2018 SECOND DYSHEARTENER RAGE STRIKE! LAST CHANCE FOR LOVE BUG SET AND CUPID POTIONS World Boss: Dysheartener Attacks the Market! Help! After feasting on our incomplete Dailies, the Dysheartener lets out another Shattering Heartbreak attack, smashing the walls and floor of the Market! As stone rains down, Alex the Merchant weeps at his crushed merchandise, stricken by the destruction. We can't let this happen again! Be sure to do all our your Dailies to prevent the Dysheartener from using its final strike. Last Chance for Love Bug Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Love Bug Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems for Gold. The longer your subscription, the more Gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Cupid Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Cupid Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! ---- 2/22/2018 FEBRUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND BEHIND THE SCENES BLOG February Subscriber Items Revealed! The February Subscriber Items have been revealed: The Love Bug Set!! It's a special three-piece set in honor of our ongoing battle with the Dysheartener. You only have until February 28 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Behind the Scenes: Bringing a World Boss to Life There's a new Behind the Scenes post on the Habitica blog! Ever wonder what goes into bringing a World Boss to Habitica? Check out this post for a behind the scenes glimpse of how the team makes these events happen. It's all fun and no spoilers (we promise)! ---- 2/21/2018 WORLD BOSS RAGE STRIKE, GUILD SPOTLIGHT, AND WIKI WEDNESDAY World Boss: Dysheartener attacks the Seasonal Sorceress! Oh, no! After feasting on our undone Dailies, the Dysheartener has gained the strength to unleash its Shattering Heartbreak attack. With a shrill shriek, it brings its spiny forelegs down upon the pavilion that houses the Seasonal Shop! The concussive blast of magic shreds the wood, and the Seasonal Sorceress is overcome by sorrow at the sight. Quickly, let's keep doing our Dailies so that the beast won't strike again! Sharing the Love: Guilds for Interpersonal Relationships There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as you work on building and maintaining your relationships with others! Check it out now to find Habitica's best places for support and help with your interpersonal connections. Blog Post: Routines This month's featured Wiki article is about Routines! We hope that it will help you as you work on structuring your time and tasks. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 2/14/2018 WORLD BOSS: THE DYSHEARTENER IS UNLEASHED Oh no, a World Boss is attacking Habitica! Head to the Tavern to see it now. If you're on mobile, make sure that you have the latest versions downloaded to get the full experience! ~*~ The sun is rising on Valentine's Day when a shocking crash splinters the air. A blaze of sickly pink light lances through all the buildings, and bricks crumble as a deep crack rips through Habit City's main street. An unearthly shrieking rises through the air, shattering windows as a hulking form slithers forth from the oozing earth. Mandibles snap and a carapace glitters; legs upon legs unfurl in the air. The crowd begins to scream as the insectoid creature rears up, revealing itself to be none other than that cruelest of creatures: the fearsome Dysheartener itself. It howls in anticipation and lunges forward, hungering to gnaw on the hopes of hard-working Habiticans. With each rasping scrape of its spiny forelegs, you feel a vise of despair tightening in your chest. "Take heart, everyone!" Lemoness shouts. "It probably thinks that we're easy targets because so many of us have daunting New Year's Resolutions, but it's about to discover that Habiticans know how to stick to their goals!" AnnDeLune raises her staff. "Let's tackle our tasks and take this monster down!" ~*~ Complete Habits, Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Rage Strike Bar. When the Rage Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack one of Habitica's shopkeepers. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the Inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. *If you’d prefer not to see the World Boss due to a phobia, check out the Phobia Protection Extension (and set it to hide “Beetles”) :) Phobia Protection Extension by Alys ---- 2/12/2018 VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION AND CHAT IMPROVEMENTS Habitica Celebrates Valentine's Day! In honor of Habitica's holiday celebrating all forms of love, whether it's friendship, familial, or romantic, some of the shopkeepers are dressed up! Take a look around to enjoy their new festive decorations. Send a Valentine Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring Valentine. For the next week only, Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "Adoring Friends" badge. Hooray! While you're there, why not check out the other cards that are available to send to your party? Each one gives a special achievement of its own... New Chat Performance Improvements We've deployed some behind-the-scenes improvements to the Tavern chat, which should cause the messages and avatars to load more quickly. Additionally, each chat message that you post in the Tavern and in Guilds will now remember the outfit your avatar was wearing when you post it, even on a refresh! We hope that these changes will make chatting even more enjoyable. ---- 2/8/2018 CUPID HATCHING POTIONS AND RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE CONTINUES Cupid Hatching Potions There's a new pet breed in town! Between now and February 28th, you can buy Cupid Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Cupid Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Cupid Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Resolution Plot-Line: Goo Galore Remember the mystery of those Habiticans who grew abruptly disheartened with their New Year's Resolutions? There's just been a significant development! One of the investigation teams, led by Viirus, Apollo, and Piyorii, has turned up something very strange in the broken buildings where those Habiticans live... "The cracks in the buildings have started to glow," Viirus says. "And look!" He points, and you see that a strange orange goo is oozing from the shattered stone. Gingerly, you touch it -- it smells sweet and is very, very sticky, almost like caramel. Hmm.... let's keep watch for the cause in the coming days. ---- 2/6/2018 NEW PET QUEST AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT New Pet Quest: Stop Badgering Me! Winter has come to the Taskwoods, but the Fairies aren't hibernating yet because the Badgering Bother won't stop pestering them! Get the latest pet quest, Stop Badgering Me!, from the Quest Shop, and earn some bustling badger pets by completing your real-life tasks. Use Case Spotlight: Interpersonal Relationships This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Interpersonal Relationships! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for advice to help nurture your relationships. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica for Spring Cleaning? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 2/1/2018 NEW BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, OFFICIAL CHALLENGES, AND FIXES February Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can dally in a Rose Garden, explore a Magical Museum, and play in Chessboard Land. Check them out under the User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the King of Diamonds Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) February 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Hone your Weapons, we're focusing on making sure the goals you've set this year are specific and achievable! It has a 15 Gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on March 1st. Congratulations to the winners of January's Challenge: upsidedawn, Cristalias, feistyturtle, Yachiie, and Stijn Verwijmeren! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, Cast of Characters!, with a focus on imagining one's positive and negative feelings as characters in a story. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'Check Your HP!': grand prize winner PoNyasha, and runners-up -ᏲᎾ-, Kat Thompson, �������������������� ��, Cal_Fizz, and redfeather! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed the set already. Armor pieces are located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Updates and Fixes We've made a number of fixes, most prominently a bunch of fixes for notifications so that they direct you to the correct place when clicked and disappear after that! We've also fixed the issue where some Habiticans were seeing old announcements from Bailey rather than the latest ones, and we've added a way for Group Plan managers to note when an assigned task needs further work from the assignee. We hope these fixes improve your Habitica experience! ---- January 2018 1/31/2018 LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND OUTFITS, WINTER CUSTOMIZATIONS, AND SNOWBALLS Today is the final day of the Winter Wonderland Festival, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and avatar customizations won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so be sure to snag them today! ---- 1/30/2018 HABITICA BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION, LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND ITEMS, AND CONTINUED RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE Habitica Birthday Party! January 31st is Habitica's Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Frost Sprite Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Frost Sprite Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Resolution Plot-Line: Broken Buildings Lemoness, SabreCat, and Beffymaroo call an important meeting to address the rumors that are flying about this strange outbreak of Habiticans who are suddenly losing all faith in their ability to complete their New Year's Resolutions. “Thank you all for coming,” Lemoness says. “I'm afraid that we have some very serious news to share, but we ask that you remain calm.” “While it's natural to feel a little disheartened as the end of January approaches,” Beffymaroo says, “these sudden outbreaks appear to have some strange magical origin. We're still investigating the exact cause, but we do know that the buildings where the affected Habiticans live often seem to sustain some damage immediately before the attack.” SabreCat clears his throat. “For this reason, we strongly encourage everyone to stay away from broken-down structures, and if you feel any strange tremors or hear odd sounds, please report them immediately.” “Stay safe, Habiticans.” Lemoness flashes her best comforting smile. “And remember that if your New Year's Resolution goals seem daunting, you can always seek support in the New Year's Resolution Guild.” How mysterious! Hopefully they'll get to the bottom of this soon. ---- 1/23/2018 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE, AND GUILDS FOR GOALS January Subscriber Items Revealed! The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Frost Sprite Item Set! You only have until January 31 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Equipment to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy gems for gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Resolution Plot-Line: An Overheard Conversation As you stride through the streets of Habit City, you overhear a worried conference of whispers. Curious, you peek in to Productivity Plaza and discover Lemoness and Beffymaroo in solemn conversation. "On one hand, there's always the risk of discouragement when the eagerness of a fresh New Year's resolution gives way to everyday difficulties," Lemoness is saying. "But that just doesn't seem to match these reports. Habiticans who were making real progress are abruptly giving up all their goals overnight." "I agree," says Beffymaroo. "And look at these maps -- all the reports are happening in the exact same neighborhoods." "Clustered discouragement, cropping up all over the city?" Lemoness shakes her head. "I won't tempt fate by calling it a coincidence. It's time to investigate." Without further ado, both of them hurry away. What a strange conversation to overhear! Perhaps we'll learn more about this later.... New Goals for the New Year: Guilds for Setting (and Keeping) Realistic Goals There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as set new goals for 2018 and strive to stay on track! Check it out now to find Habitica's best goal-setting communities. ---- 1/18/2018 iOS UPDATE, WIKI WEDNESDAY, AND NEW AUDIO THEMES iOS App Update! We've released a new iOS update! In this update, we've added new features including the ability to allocate stat points, fix character values, and make account changes from within the app. We've also smashed a number of pesky bugs, including the issues with inbox messaging, crashes when opening subscriber gear, and even the notorious task-ordering bug! We hope you enjoy the update. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. Blog Post: S.M.A.R.T. Goal Setting This month's featured Wiki article is about the SMART goal setting method! We hope that it will help you as strive to set achievable goals for the new year and beyond. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. New Audio Themes! There are three new audio themes available in site settings: the Farvoid Theme, SpacePenguin's Theme, and the Lunasol Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/12/2018 HABITICA BLOGS: USE CASE SPOTLIGHT AND BEHIND THE SCENES Use Case Spotlight: Setting Realistic Goals This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Setting Realistic Goals! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be making resolutions or setting new goals for 2018. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to help manage and improve your Interpersonal Relationships? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Behind the Scenes: Lady Glaciate Have you ever wanted to know more about Lady Glaciate, the Master of Warriors? Today's blog post features a spotlight on the tough and determined guardian of the Stoïkalm Steppes! Check it out now to learn about her rise to power, her interests and hobbies, and to hear her take on the rumors about her relationship with the Master of Rogues, the April Fool! ---- 1/10/2018 iOS APP STORE FEATURE, NEW PET QUEST, AND LAST CHANCE FOR BUY-1-GET-1 GIFT SUBSCRIPTIONS Habitica App Store Feature! We're honored to be featured as the App of the Day in the iOS App Store! Check out our story here. Also, get excited because we're releasing an update to the Habitica iOS App in the very near future that includes a number of highly requested features! We'll be announcing this update very soon, so keep an eye out for it! New Pet Quest: The Pterror-Dactyl! A hike along the Stoïkalm Cliffs turns terrifying when a Pterror-dactyl hones in on undone Dailies and negative Habits! Can you defeat this reptilian menace with your productivity? Get the latest pet quest, The Pterror-dactyl, and earn some trusting Pterodactyl pets by completing your real-life tasks. Last Chance to Gift a Subscription and Get One Free! Tomorrow is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy gems with gold, a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet, and increased data history. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. The special promotion will only run until tomorrow, so if you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 1/4/2018 WINTERY AVATAR CUSTOMIZATIONS AND NEW AUDIO THEMES Wintery Skins and Hair Colors! The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase via the User Menu under "Edit Avatar"! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Plus, the Seasonal Edition Wintery Skins are available, too! You can complete your winter avatar look with Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, or Winter Star Skins. Both of these Seasonal Edition customization sets will only be available to purchase until January 31st, after which they'll be gone until next year, so be sure to swoop them up now! New Audio Themes! There are two new audio themes available in site settings: Pizilden's Theme and the MAFL Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/2/2018 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE January Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can drive a Sleigh, bask in the wintery glow of Auroras, and fly over Icy Steppes! Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Coach Driver Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) New Take This Challenge! The next Take This Challenge has launched, Check Your HP!, with a focus on monitoring your mood. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set and a chance at Gems! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'It's Dangerous to Go Alone!': grand prize winner Acoustikarl, and runners-up Ximena18, Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, and Emily Torrey. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set, if they hadn't completed the set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Category:News